Mi Gato Personalizado
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Marinette esta perdidamente "Enamorada" del famoso héroe de París, Chat Noir, y Adrien, su mejor amigo, no puede evitar morirse de celos. Adrinette. Universo 2D y 3D. Participaran Felix y Bridgette :D


Marinette suspiro nuevamente con ensoñación mientras garabateaba corazones y orejas de gato en su libreta, muy lejos de prestarle la mínima atención a la clase; Ignorando por completo el notable ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo sentado a su lado, que aun así, hacia milagros para encubrirla con la profesora de ciencias.

La azabache y el joven modelo se habían vuelto los mejores amigos desde el asunto del chicle y el paraguas, y comenzaron a sentarse juntos cuando los morenos formalizaron una relación, dejándolos estar disfrutando la compañía de su pareja.

Pero Adrien hace un tiempo que sentía algo más que una simple amistad por la ojiazul, aun sabiendo el amor platónico que ella tenía hacia el héroe de París, Chat Noir; y lo odiaba, no importando lo culpable que se sintiera al respecto, puesto que el inclusive lo había salvado así como a ella en más de una ocasión, pero no evitaba que de igual manera lo viera como un rival, y no podía disimular su disgusto cada vez que la chica hablara, pensara o suspirara de ese o por ese hombre.

En cambio, Marinette absorta en su mundo, sin siquiera imaginarse los sentimientos o pesares del modelo, siguió haciendo trazos sin sentido en su cuaderno, pensando únicamente en el héroe felino, en el cómo su perfecta sonrisa opacaba hasta el brillo candente del sol al atardecer, como su mirada derretía sus defensas, el cómo su traje ceñido se esculpía a su cuerpo de ensueño haciéndola sonrojar, y por supuesto, como su valentía, lealtad y coquetería tan propia de él que la llevaba a suspirar como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Realmente envidiaba a Ladybug por poder estar a su lado, así como detestaba la manera en como rechazaba las muestras de cariño que él le daba, porque él se merecía a una chica que pudiera corresponder con la misma fuerza sus sentimientos. Alguien como ella.

Un leve codazo del rubio la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta con asombro que eran los únicos en el salón.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer... - se auto regaño golpeándose la frente con el escritorio.

-Mejor déjalo estar – le resto el ojiverde – Vamos, hoy mi hermano viene a recogerme, ya me debe estar esperando en la salida – Dijo tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula; a ella le extraño la falta de entusiasmo que el usualmente tenía cuando podía pasar tiempo con su familiar.

-Amm... Adrien, ¿ocurrió algo? - le pregunto cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlo en el pasillo, caminando ahora a su lado. El chico suspiro, tratando de esfumar su disgusto.

-No te preocupes, princesa. Estoy perfectamente – le contesto con una sonrisa ladina, y se deleitó cuando pudo ver ese adorable sonrojo en la azabache tras escuchar ese apodo.

Caminaron en un silencio para nada incomodo hasta la salida, donde efectivamente, su hermano lo esperaba recostado en su auto último modelo.

-¡Félix! - le llamo. El mayor lo miro para incorporarse y dar un par de pasos en su dirección.

-Hasta que sales, si no fuera porque sé que es verdad, te preguntaría si te gusta estar en este lugar – comento divertido el ojiazul, pero aun conservando su típica seriedad.

-Hola Félix – Saludo la azabache con una sonrisa.

-Valla, hola Marinette, tiempo sin vernos... ¿ya mi hermano se te decla...? - no pudo seguir hablando porque Adrien le tomo del cuello para taparle la boca. A pesar de ser menor casi era igual de alto que su hermano.

Marinette los miro confundida antes de que su mejor amigo le dedicara una sonrisa nerviosa. A lo que ella soltó una ligera carcajada divertida, no era la primera vez que Félix le contaba secretos vergonzosos del chico, por lo que solo le restó importancia creyendo que era algo similar.

-Sera mejor que me retire, hoy prometí ayudar a mis padres en la panadería, hasta mañana Adrien, y fue un gusto verte Félix – El ojiverde le sonrío nuevamente y el rubio mayor se zafo bruscamente de su agarre para imitarlo.

-Adiós Marinette, espero tengas un buen día – La chica se despidió nuevamente con su mano para dar vuelta y dirigirse a su hogar a un par de metros de allí. Cuando entro al establecimiento el ojiazul empujo con fuerza a su hermano menor.

-¡Pero que rayos, Adrien! -le reclamo.

-¡Lo siento! Pero no encontré otra manera de que cerraras la boca – le contesto este sobándose el hombro. Félix suspiro.

-Venga, entra ya – Pidió más calmado entrando al auto, siendo rápidamente imitado por el rubio menor. Cuando ya estuvieron camino a la mansión lo vio suspirar con pesadez – Ah, Ah. Conozco esa cara – comento fijando su vista en el camino.

-No vas a entender... -susurro el ojiverde desviando su atención a la ventana.

-No tienes idea... - dijo con pesar. Oh, claro que entendía, llevaba más de 3 años tras la chica de traje rojo, su compañera de batallas, tratando de enamorarla sin resultado alguno -Marinette... es una gran chica – contó como si nada, tratando de llegar al tema de otra manera.

-Bridgette también lo es – le contesto aburrido sin siquiera mirarlo _"¡buena estocada!"_ pensó divertido.

-La diferencia es, que Bridgette no me gusta – Contra-ataco.

\- ¿Y porque la invitaste a tu cumpleaños? - pregunto de igual forma.

-Invite a todos los de mi clase, obvio ella tendría que ir – se defendió.

-¿y la gala de modas?

-Fue padre quien la invito.

-¿la función del teatro?

\- Ella me siguió.

-¿La firma de libros de ese autor raro...?

-No puede ser...

Lo escucho al fin soltar una carcajada, lo que lo hizo sonreír; El hacía rato que había cambiado de destino, llegando por fin al Parque de los Príncipes.

-¿Recuerdas lo mucho que Mamá disfrutaba traernos aquí? - le pregunto al menor mientras miraba con melancolía el lugar.

-Si... decía que éramos los príncipes de su castillo, por lo tanto este parque nos venía como anillo al dedo – respondió de igual forma.

-¿sabes que si no hablas ahora Marinette se ira con otro...? - insistió.

-Si _él_ no estuviera enamorado de otra, hace ya tiempo la habría perdido – susurro con pesar, mirando tristemente como el sol poco a poco se ocultaba en el horizonte.

.

.

Mientras, Marinette miraba nuevamente su galería de fotos de Chat Noir en su ordenador, suspirando en cada una de ellas. Su largo y desordenado cabello rubio, sus ojos azul grisáceo, su sonrisa burlona. _"¡Ah... es tan lindo!"_ pensópara sus adentros.

Recordó el día que se conocieron, cuando él y Ladybug le pidieron ayuda para desakumatizar a su compañero Nathaniel; cuando la había salvado de Max, siendo este "jugador" o su abuela, que fue akumatizada en "befana" También de "Riposte" el día en que intento inscribirse en la escuela de esgrima y pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo -aunque quería creer que cuando el ojiverde le dijo que ella jamás podría ser buena en ese deporte siendo tan patosa, el que se lo allá tomado como reto personal no fuera la razón – Pero es que, Chat siempre lograba llegar a rescatarla en el momento indicado, sosteniéndola con sus fuertes brazos haciéndola sentir segura, dedicándole esas sonrisas de infarto que quedaban plasmadas en su memoria.

*Al siguiente día*

Estaba en la clase de la Señorita Bustier, en la que milagrosamente estaba prestando atención; Adrien estaba de mejor humor, imagino que su salida con Félix debió haberle hecho bien.

-Y no olviden revisar sus libros en la pagi...- no pudo continuar por el enorme estruendo, que sacudió toda la escuela, seguido de la alarma de "Alerta de Akuma" - Rápido chicos, todos en orden diríjanse a la salida y vuelvan a sus casas, pronto Ladybug y Chat Noir resolverán el problema – Todos sin rechistar y conociendo el protocolo acataron la ordenes de la maestra; El joven modelo tomo el bolso de su amiga para ir juntos la casa de esta y allí esperar a su chofer, esto desde que su hermano se lo había sugerido a su padre, que como siempre, siendo Félix su hijo predilecto, acepto alegando que era una grandiosa idea. Aunque lo único que al ojiverde le importo fue que pasaría más tiempo con la chica que le gustaba.

-¡Marinette, ¿vienes?! - pregunto Alya cuando ya estaban en la salida. No era la primera vez que acompañaba a la morena a tomar más contenido para su Ladyblog.

-Lo siento, Aly. - negó desanimada.

-Está bien amiga, no te preocupes, ¡los veo mañana! - se despidió corriendo en dirección al lugar de la batalla.

-Adiós, Chicos... ¡Alya, Espérame! - le imito Nino con la intención de cuidarla como ya era costumbre.

-¿Porque no fuiste con ellos? - pregunto el rubio mientras bajaban los escalones camino a la panadería.

-No quiero que Chat Noir me vuelva a reprender y piense que soy una inconsciente – respondió ella avergonzada.

-Valla respeto – soltó rodando los ojos – ¿le admiras mucho, verdad? - pregunto deteniéndose en el semáforo en rojo.

-Así es, le admiro mucho – contesto orgullosa.

-Mari... ¿no crees que lo que sientes por el solo es eso...? - se atrevió a insinuar, esperando que la chica no se molestara por ello.

-¿qué quieres decir? - quiso saber ella ignorando que ya tenían pase libre para cruzar la calle.

-Que tal vez estés confundiendo admiración... con amor – _"Pues bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás"_ pensó el soltando aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Porque lo dices...? - volvió a preguntar ella, la verdad, es que la azabache nunca había considerado esa posibilidad, pero ¿podían culparla? Ella nunca antes había experimentado el amor.

-Bueno... pues apenas los has visto unas cuantas veces, no has pasado más de 5min con él y ni siquiera sabes cómo es realmente detrás de esa mascara – Le respondió dudativo de cómo podría reaccionar ella.

-Claro que lo sé, eso creo... - susurro lo último – D-de todas maneras, Chat Noir es perfecto. Es valiente, leal, varonil, apuesto... - suspiro lo último haciendo enojar al ojiverde.

-Igual que Eli Shein y no te veo babeando por el – comento con sarcasmo, nombrando al protagonista de la serie "Bajoterra".

-¡Él no es...!

-¿Real? - le interrumpió – puede que Chat Noir tampoco, puede que bajo esa mascara exista alguien totalmente distinto, puede que sus ojos ni siquiera sean azules...

-¿¡Y eso como lo sabes!? - le reclamo.

-¡Tú tampoco, por lo tanto no puedes contradecirme! - le contesto de igual forma.

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo, Adrien? - pregunto no comprendiendo toda esta situación.

-Pasa que estoy harto – contesto exasperado – Estoy cansado de que pierdas tu tiempo con un sueño tonto cuando hay muchos chicos que quisieran bajar el cielo por ti...

-¿¡Ah sí!? Pues nómbrame uno – reto ella.

-Yo... - contesto sin titubear. Marinette se sobresaltó al paso que un intenso rojo cubría sus mejillas – Me gustas... ¿pero qué digo? ¡Me encantas, princesa! - confeso alzando la voz, avergonzando más a la chica.

-A-Adrien, Y-Yo...

-Déjame terminar, por favor... -pidió el rubio, tenía que dejar salir todo, pues de todas formas, ya no había vuelta atrás – No sabes lo mucho que llevo queriendo decírtelo, pero siempre estabas pensando y suspirando por ese gatubelo y me daba miedo que me rechazaras... pero ya no más – sentencio decidido - ¿sabes porque siempre estaba de mal humor? ¡Porque moría de celos cada vez que le mencionabas! cada vez que decías que lo amabas... Mari – dijo tomando su mano y colocándola sobre su propio pecho -¿sientes lo rápido que late?... y te aseguro que cada latido, cada minuto que respiro es por ti princess... te amo – Suspiro de alivio al deshacerse de esa presión en su pecho, siendo reemplazada por otra al ver como las lágrimas caían por la mejillas de Marinette.

-A-Adrien... - sollozo, ¿realmente había callado aquello por tanto tiempo? Se sentía una estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta, las señales estaban ahí, justo frente a ella – lo siento tanto...

-¿Que? ¡No! - le calmo este rápidamente sospechando lo que ella pensaba – no tienes por qué sentirte responsable, nada de esto es tu culpa... - y era cierto, ella no tenía la culpa, pero eso no quitaba que su pecho doliera sospechando el porqué de su disculpa.

-Si lo hubiera sabido...

-Eso no quita que no sintieras lo mismo por mi... - interrumpió con una triste sonrisa. Ella no contesto, confirmando su comentario – No quiero que esto cambie nuestra amistad – dijo mirándola esperanzado.

-Yo tampoco – contesto ella – pero sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos...

-Y ahora tú los míos – le siguió como si nada, haciendo que un nuevo sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas.

-E-eso no cambia nada... - susurro desviando la mirada.

-Claro que sí, sabes que te quiero, y desde ahora te digo que voy a pelear por ti – le aseguro con una sonrisa confiada, intensificando aún más su sonrojo; la bocina del auto le hizo saber que era hora de irse, a lo que le entrego su mochila y dio un lento beso en la mejilla, volviéndola (Si era posible) aún más roja – Hasta mañana, Princesa – se despidió sonriendo con satisfacción a ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella, para caminar como si nada hasta el vehículo.

La azabache lo observo hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista. Aun completamente roja, corrió hasta su casa, negándose a entrar por la panadería no queriendo que sus padres le vieran así.

-¡Mamá, Papá estoy en casa! - grito dirigiéndose a la planta de arriba.

-¡Qué bueno hija! Estaba tan preocupada de que hallas tardado tanto – le dijo su madre asomándose a las escaleras.

-No te preocupes, Mamá. Acompañe a Adrien... a esperar a su chofer – mintió de cierta forma, recordando vivamente lo que acababa de pasar.

-Está bien, mi cielo. ¡Ah! Por si tienes hambre, tu almuerzo está en el horno...

-Sí, gracias mamá... - agradeció para ir rápidamente a su habitación, por ahora muy poco le importaba comer.

Se lanzó boca arriba sobre el diván para tomar uno de los cojines y ahogar un grito. Suspiro más tranquila haciéndolo a un lado.

" _Voy a pelear por ti"_ Recordó claramente para tocar de manera inconsciente su mejilla, justo sobre ese beso...

Dirigió su vista hasta la pared, para caminar hacia esta, contemplando todas las fotos del héroe de París.

-Si tan solo no me hubiera... fijado en ti – soltó recordando nuevamente las palabras del rubio. _"Que tal vez estés confundiendo admiración... con amor"_ ¿Realmente podría ser así?

*Al siguiente día*

Extrañamente Marinette había llegado 15min antes de que el timbre sonara, pero es que no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo pasado la tarde anterior.

-Waw... - despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la vos de Alya así como ver el Flash de la cámara de su celular – Recordatorio: Marinette Dupain-Cheng llega temprano a la escuela.

-Buenos días, Alya, Nino – saludo con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

-Valla, hola Marinette – saludo él moreno con el mismo tono.

-¿Es tan raro que llegue a buena hora a la escuela? - pregunto rodando los ojos.

-¡Si! - contestaron ambos sin dudar y en unísono. A azabache solo puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír al fin de forma sincera.

-¡Hola chicos! - se tensó al oír esa voz. Levanto la mirada para ver que efectivamente, era Adrien.

-¡Hola, Hermano! - saludo efusivamente el Dj como cada mañana.

-¿Todo bien? - pregunto chocando los 5 con él en forma de saludo– Buenos días Alya – se dirigió a la autora de Ladyblog.

-Bueno días, Adrien – El rubio tomo asiento a su lado, haciéndola tensarse aún más.

-Buenos días, Princesa – La saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Adrien – correspondió mientras desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo. La morena noto esto mirando pícaramente a ambos, pero decidió no interrogar por el momento, tenía algo más importante.

-¡Marinette, debiste haber venido ayer con nosotros! - soltó mientras buscaba algo en su celular.

-¿Que sucedió? - pregunto genuinamente curiosa, Alya se sorprendió puesto que la aspirante a diseñadora nunca se perdía sus publicaciones. Adrien solo afianzo su sonrisa.

-Bueno... - trato de no verse muy obvia.

-Me quede dormida – se excusó la pelinegra sonrojándose, notando las miradas extrañadas de los morenos.

-está bien... mira esto – le dio el aparato para que reprodujera un vídeo:

 _Se mostraba a los héroes de París frente al ayuntamiento siendo interrogados por varios reporteros._

 _LB:...Siempre defenderemos nuestra amada ciudad de Hawk Moth._

 _CN: Les damos nuestra palabra, no importa si este akuma era más fuerte que los anteriores, no les defraudaremos – dijo con seguridad para tomar a Ladybug de a cintura y atraerla hasta el, pero ella en vez de rechazarlo como era acostumbrado le sonrío – Y ahora estando más unidos que nunca ¡no descansaremos hasta obtener su miraculous!_

 _ **Fin del vídeo.**_

-¿¡No es genial!? - pregunto encantada la reportera – Básicamente confirmaron que ¡Sí! Tienen una relación, además, mira esto... - ahora le mostró una imagen que mostraba a ambos abrazados en uno de los tejados, y otras de ellos... besándose.

-E-es g-genial, Aly... - sonrío como pudo – Lo siento, voy por agua – se excusó para casi correr fuera del aula. Adrien la miro preocupado, antes de seguirla.

-¡Oigan, esperen! - llamo la morena pero fue ignorada de igual forma por ambos – ¿pero qué les pasa?

.

.

Marinette fue a parar detrás de la escuela, que aunque estaba prohibido, realmente deseaba estar sola. ¿Porque le dolía tanto? Ya se había preparado mentalmente para esto puesto que dudaba que la heroína nunca cayera bajo los encantos del minino pero...

-Marinette... - se sobresaltó para voltear rápidamente y encontrarse con el rubio.

-¿A-adrien pero que...?

-No podía dejarte sola – le interrumpió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿debes estar feliz no? - pregunto con una sonrisa amarga.

-Si... - respondió sin dudar, a lo que la ojiazul frunció el ceño.

-¿Feliz de que me rompieran el corazón? - quiso saber molesta.

-Feliz de saber que si persigues lo que quieres en algún momento lo alcanzaras – dijo refiriéndose al héroe felino - ¿acaso no estas contenta de que el gatubelo al fin es feliz con la mujer que ama...?

-¡Claro que sí pero...! - desvío la vista avergonzada bajo la profunda mirada del rubio – desearía tomar su lugar – susurro quedamente por lo que el modelo no puedo escuchar.

-¿Disculpa...?

-¡Yo quería ser Ladybug! - soltó alzando la voz. Sonrojada hasta las orejas al ver la sorprendida cara de su mejor amigo. Por lo que, a paso firme y con la mirada en el suelo decidió dejar el lugar.

-Oh... con que era eso... - hablo por fin el rubio con una sonrisa – pues entonces prepárate – le sugirió tomándole de la muñeca para hacer que le mirara – porque desde ahora seré tu Chat Noir, My Lady – le dedico una sonrisa burlona antes de guiñarle un ojo mientras un furioso sonrojo se posaba en las mejillas de la azabache.

-C-chat... le dice My madame a Ladybug – Se avergonzó aún más al darse cuenta de que esa fue la única estupidez que se le ocurrió decir.

-Por supuesto, yo jamás voy a compararla contigo – le contesto afianzando más su sonrisa ladina – ella jamás podrá llegar a tu altura – una exclamación de sorpresa salió de los labios de Marinette así como su cara ahora era del color de un tomate.

El sonido de la campana la hizo sobre saltarse pero no se movió, aun perdida en esos ojos neón que nunca antes le habían mirado con esa intensidad.

-Es hora de irnos, Prrruncesa – dijo en un ronroneo antes de abrazarla por los hombros, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero ahora sus nervios le crisparon; A pesar de todo ella sonrío.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando, gatito? - pregunto divertida.

-¡Meow! No se diga más My Lady.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada por el pésimo chiste, uno de muchos, que aunque de vez en vez le pudieran sacar de quicio, él era SU gatito personalizado, exclusivamente para ella... y ni siquiera Ladybug podría apartarlo de su lado.

 **OoooO**

 **¿Merece comentarios? Un Abrazo de Oso y un Beso Empalagoso!**


End file.
